1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games of chance, and more particularly, to a combination of cards and dice providing for wagering on either the outcome of the dice relative to the target card or the target card.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with numerous types of card games, which include the use of one or more dice, however the one described and claimed herein is believed to novel.